<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May I have this dance by InPizzaWeMustCrust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400240">May I have this dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPizzaWeMustCrust/pseuds/InPizzaWeMustCrust'>InPizzaWeMustCrust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artemis is a Good Bro, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Dick Grayson, Pining, School Dance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPizzaWeMustCrust/pseuds/InPizzaWeMustCrust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, um at your school, there is this dance and, well, Artemis asked me to go with her”, said Wally and quickly added a “just as friends, of course”.<br/>Robin looked up from his birdarang and slowly raised an eyebrow. “Duh, she’s a lesbian”.<br/>Wally felt his face heating up. ”I mean, I don’t want you to have a wrong impression of it.”<br/>Robin just slowly nodded and gave him a strange look while he continued cleaning his weapon.<br/>Man, Wally was definitely the definition of a gay disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock &amp; Wally West, Dick Grayson &amp; Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson/Original Male Character(s), Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Birdflash Master Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is my first fanfiction like ever and I'm also apologizing in advance because English isn't my first language so yeah.<br/>It is going to be a fanfiction about two boys in a romantic relationship, so if you don't like it, don't read it.<br/>I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, um at your school, there is this dance and, well, Artemis asked me to go with her”, said Wally and quickly added a “just as friends, of course”. <br/>Robin looked up from his birdarang and slowly raised an eyebrow. “Duh, she’s a lesbian”.<br/>Wally felt his face heating up. ”I mean, I don’t want you to have a wrong impression of it.”<br/>Robin just slowly nodded and gave him a strange look while he continued cleaning his weapon.   Man, Wally was definitely the definition of a gay disaster.<br/>“Hey, that means you can meet my friends”. Dick suddenly said and then smiled at him and god, he was just so beautiful when he smiled.<br/>“Yeah, I always wondered who would bring it over them to hang out with you” Wally added, joking and patted Robin on his shoulder. <br/>Dick gasped in feigned hurt.<br/>“Well, maybe you aren’t exactly wrong tho”, said Dick after and grinned widely like a Cheshire cat.  <br/>“So, um, do you have a date for the Dance?”, Wally asked the black-haired boy bluntly, who just snatched one of M’ganns cookies and stuffed THE WHOLE FUCKING THING in his mouth. Dick was now choking on it and he was slowly turning red. After like a whole minute he calmed down and gave the red-haired speedster one of the famous bat glares. <br/>“You could have helped me and not let your best friend suffocate on a motherhugging cookie.”<br/>“You had to stuff the whole thing in your mouth and… did you just say ‘motherhugging’ instead of ‘motherfu-?”<br/>“Shhh, not so loud. Alfred caught me cursing and he told B and now if I just dare to think something obscene ever again, I will be banned from patrolling”. Dick was now pouting and stole another cookie from the plate.<br/>Wally tried not to laugh, but he miserably failed, and tears were already forming on his eye corners.    <br/>“You”, Dick pointed with the cookie in his hand on Wally, “are a miserable friend”. He had his other hand on his hips, trying to underscore his point.<br/>He took a bite of the cookie and went straight to the common room and flopped on the couch.<br/>“Yes”, the boy suddenly said, and his cheeks were flushed. <br/>“Yes what?”, asked Wally.<br/>“I do have a date and well, I am a little nervous about it.”<br/>“Oh”. Wally could feel his chest clenching. “Who is the lucky girl then? Is it Babs, because I always had the feeling that you two were more than just friends”, he tried not to look jealous and waited for the black-haired’s answer.<br/>“Well, um, its ahm, well…”, Dick was stuttering and he looked like he was really uncomfortable, “its actually a boy.” <br/>Wally mouthed an ‘o’. <br/>“He asked me and well, he is really nice and smart and no one else asked me and I thought it would be better than going alone, and I mean, he smells really nice and I… I mean, I like boys”, Dick muttered and to the end he was getting quieter and quieter. He was fisting his pullover in his hands and he was avoiding all eye contact with Wally as if he was afraid that the speedster would reject him or be disgusted at this.<br/>“That’s okay, I mean, I have no problem with it. You now what they say. Be gay, do crime”. <br/>Dick looked him in the eyes and Wally saw how relieved he was.  <br/>“Thanks that you are so cool with it.” Wally couldn’t see Dicks eyes because they are hidden behind these stupid mask he so hated because he so wasn’t able to see Dicks stunning blue eyes but he was sure that tears were glistening in his eyes.<br/>Wally sat himself beneath Dick and pulled the boy in a hug. Slowly, the boy relaxed into the warm embrace and buried his face in the older boy’s chest. <br/>Little does the younger boy knew how much of an effect he has on Wally. <br/>Dick was completely unexplainable. When Wally first met the boy, he thought he would just be a kid, trying hard to be a hero, but once he got to know him, he realized that that Dick was everything. He was crazy, he was funny, he was honest, and Wally never knew what he will do next. </p>
<p>It was the night of the school dance and Wally was in his best suit, which costed like only 100 dollars when they bought it and was in the colors yellow and red, just like his Kid Flash costume. He even cammed his hair, something he never bothered to do, because it is going to be ruffed anyways when he would use his powers. <br/>Wally was waiting in front of Gotham Academy for Artemis and he had to admit that they didn’t spare any costs and effort for this event. <br/>Light lianas were around the trees and luminated the night with a warm golden light and a red carpet led from the gate to the school aula. <br/>“Hey Baywatch”, greeted him Artemis and Wally was torn from his thought. <br/>Artemis looked beautiful. She wore a beautiful green dress with spaghetti straps and a V-neck. She had her blonde hair in an elaborate put-up hairdo and a pink flower was tucked behind her ear.<br/>“Wow, Artie, you look like a real girl for once”. She frowned at that and Wally added, “You look really beautiful”. <br/>Artemis gave him a warm smile, “Thank you, you look also not bad. I wasn’t sure if I should even go, but now I am kinda glad”.  <br/>“Well, I couldn’t let this opportunity go wasted, I bet they have the best food in whole Gotham here”. Just in this moment his stomach decided to roar like it hadn’t had food in it since 1912.<br/>Wally just shrugged his shoulder while Artemis snorted at this. <br/>They heard a car drive up on the school gate and then a familiar cackle. An ebony-headed beauty stepped out the car. He had this ridiculously blue eyes, in which Wally saw the joy sparkle and he was built like an Adonis with slime muscles, which you could see a little through a really expensive black suit with a blue tie. It just made his eyes pop out even more and stood in contrast to his pinkish lips.<br/>He just looked like a model straight from a magazine and this hunk of a man was approaching them. Wally must have looked like a deer in flashlight because Artemis rammed her elbow in his rips. He yelped and gave her a pissed-off look. She just grinned smugly at him. “Someone has a crush”, she said and at that, Wally just froze. <br/>“Who has a crush on whom?”, asked this Adonis and Wally finally recognized him as… shit, Dick?<br/>“Ah, just some celebrity, you know”, said Artemis cool, like she didn’t nearly blew up Wally’s secret.<br/>“Oh, well, I knew a few and I can tell you, they never look as good as they do in their picture. Expect maybe me, I look even better in real life”, he laughed. “And perhaps you Arty. You look really stunning by the way.” Artemis blushed a little like she always does when someone close to her flatters her. <br/>“Thanks Rob, but you are the one who looks like sex on two legs”, Artemis responded with a smirk, and Dick laughed out loud.<br/>“She isn’t wrong tho”, said a male voice behind them and god, when molted dark chocolate could talk, it would exactly sound like this guy. Wally turned towards the man and wow, he looked as good as he sounded. He had dark brown hair, which had a few chocolate brown wisps in it and his eyes were somewhere between a forest green and a dark blue. His suit looked a little less expensive then the one from Dick, but it is probably still more worth than Wally’s whole house. <br/>And then the tie. It was from the same shade of blue like Robins and oh… <br/>It struck Wally like a lightning. This man was the date Dick told Wally about, the one who asked him out. <br/>“Guys, this is Jack.”, introduced Dick the man, Jack, to them. Artemis and Wally said hi to him and Jack waved and smiled at them.<br/>“So um, from where do you two know each other?”, asked Wally them. How he hoped that they just know each other from their fathers, and this is just kinda like set up from Jack’s parents.<br/>“We are both in the math and gymnastics athletic teams and Dick is also in a few of my advanced courses.”, answered Jack him and then he pulled his arms around Dicks shoulders. The black-haired boy blushed like a mess but then slowly relaxed into the embrace. <br/>‘What the fuck’ thought Wally and then ‘what if Dick really likes this guy?’.   <br/>He would lose his Robin. A wave of sadness crashed over the red-headed and he could feel tears stinging in his eyes, but Dick didn’t notice and so does this best friend stealing monster, although Artemis took notice and she gave him an emphatic, and also a little pitiful, look.  <br/>“Diiiiiick!”, shouted a voice near the aula, a female one this time. A redheaded girl sprinted towards the shouted at and she jumped right into his arms, which led to them both falling on the ground. <br/>Wally and Artemis looked a little shocked, while Jack looked like this would be totally normal. ‘It probably is for him’, thought Wally bitter.<br/>“Babs, you are heavy, go off me! Jaaack, help me”, cried Dick out and the girl, Babs, was just crushing the poor boy further under her while she just laughed like a maniac. <br/>Ah, Dick told him about her. Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl was his closest friend in Gotham, and like everyone in this city, a little insane. Wally never officially met her, but he heard so much from Dick about her that he knew nearly anything about the girl – from the death of her mother in a car crash to her favorite ice cream. <br/>Barbara had some moment of weakness and Dick pinned her underneath her. He backflipped off her onto his feet and then began to wipe the dirt of his suit. Jack let out a low whistle and Dick gave him a bright smile.<br/>“We should go in if we still want to go to the dance”, interrupted Artemis and Wally was glad about the distraction. “Yeah, let’s go”, agreed Wally and Dick looked at him with an observant gaze like he knew something was up but couldn’t quite figure it out yet. Trained by the greatest Detective, Wally was lucky that the boy was so oblivious when it comes to feelings towards him.<br/>Artemis and Wally went the way to the aula and the three others soon joined them, all three of them joking, laughing and just having a good time.<br/>“You okay?”, asked the blonde him concerned and Wally just nodded. He trusted himself not to speak at the moment without letting his emotion to bleed into his voice.<br/>They entered the festively decorated aula and wow. That was the only word, Wally could think about to describe it. They were in a really big hall, in which garlands were hung up. They were in every possible color and were arranged to look like a rainbow. Balloons were on the ground and a few students were playing with them and the buffet just looked so good, Wally was nearly drooling.<br/>“Ew, Wally, you are slobbering.” Okay, he definitely was, but who could hold it against him?  On a really long table were plates full of Tacos, Hot Dogs, Cupcakes and there even was a bowl with exotic looking fruits. Yeah, Wally had to check that out later. <br/>He turned around to look where Dick, Jack and Barbara were and ask them if someone would come raid the buffet with him, but it looked like Dick had pulled Jack on the dance floor and Artemis and Barbara were chatting with a few other students. Well, shit.<br/>On the dance floor, Dick was laughing really hard and Jack was grinning at him like an idiot. God, he doesn’t like this guy.<br/>Jack was nearly a head taller than Dick and the black-haired boy looked so fragile beneath him. The brown haired boy slid his hands on the younger boys hips and pulled him a little closer. Dick rested his head on his chest and now they were slow dancing. Now, Wally had to fight back tears and he couldn’t come around to not see the ironic behind it: there he was, a boy from a poor family, madly in love with is rich best friend, but who in return had only eyes for another ass rich guy. And they were on a school dance. This was definitely Movie worthy. <br/>“Ugh, I hate this guy”, said a voice behind him and Wally turned around. <br/>“Yeah, me too”, answered he. <br/>The girl smiled at him. “I think, we would get along quiet well. My name is Olivia, by the way”, she introduced herself. “Wally West”, returned Wally. <br/>The girl looked like a typical American It-girl with her long bleached hair and acryl nails. <br/>“So, what do you have against our beloved Jackie-boy?”, asked Olivia him.<br/>Wally just shrugged his shoulders. “Aw, come on, you can tell me. We don’t know each other, who should I tell?”, she whined.<br/>“ The boy he is dancing with is my best friend”, he finally said.<br/>“Ah, let me guess. You are crushing on him for a while now, but you never made a move because you were sure he was straight and you didn’t wanted to make things weird between you two. But recently he told you that he also swings the other way and is now dancing with Jack-O-Lantern over there and you have the feeling that you just fucked up.”<br/>Wally looked at her with his mouth open and Olivia just laughed. “Yeah, I expired the same”, she added and sighted lightly. <br/>“In nine of ten cases are they experiencing the same, so perhaps he thought that he wouldn’t stand a chance too. Maybe you’re on his mind just as much as he is on yours”.<br/>Wally really wished it would be like this, but it just sounded to good to be true.<br/>“And the one out of ten?”, Asked Wally her. Her voice was stained with sadness. “This one is covered up for tonight. Go on, take your chance”<br/>Wally nodded. “Thank you. And if you are up for it, I think I would know a girl, who would be interested in a date with someone like you”, he winked at her and left to search for Dick.<br/>After like 5 minutes and a few dancing students Wally ran over, he found him and Jack on the bleachers. Wally exhaled relieved, they are just sitting there and chatting a little, nothing to be worried over.<br/>He could hear Dick laugh, like really laugh, not like his fake or Robin one, it was genuinely.<br/>Maybe something to be a little worried about.<br/>Jack put a finger under the boys chin and lifted his face up. Jack leaned slowly in and their lips met.<br/>Dick looked shocked first, but after a moment he begun to kiss him back. His hands moved to his neck, while one of Jacks hand was now tangled into his hair and his other was squeezing is hips.<br/>Wally could feel his heart shepherd in thousand pieces.<br/>Love is a funny thing. He was always afraid of losing him, but… he wasn’t even his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's the second chapter, yay. It's a little shorter, but chapter 3 is already in progress. Thank you for reading the story :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been now one week since the dance and Wally felt like shit. He spent the most time in his room watching cheesy movies and crying his eyes out. The other time he was in the mountain and tried to avoid Robin at all costs.<br/> It wasn’t fair towards the boy, he wasn’t responsible for the mess in his heart, well, at least not really. <br/> At the moment, Wally didn’t feel able to face Dick without bursting into tears or maybe without anger boiling up in him and discharging it on the boy. He hoped that if he wouldn’t see Robin, his feelings might vanish, but like always the fate wasn’t on his side.<br/> “Why are you avoiding me?”, asked him a really angry Dick. “I’m not”, lied the Speedster easily.<br/> “Don’t you DARE lie to me, Wallace”, hissed Robin and gave him a bat glare, which would be Batman worthy.<br/> “Leave me alone”, he just said, really tired. “Is it because you saw me and Jack kiss? Is it so a problem to you that I date a boy?!”, his voice broke and you could hear the betrayal and sadness in his voice. <br/>Date? They were dating?!<br/>“SHUT UP!” Something in Wally snapped and he was now screaming. The speedster glared at the boy with such hate in his eyes. His hate wasn’t actually addressed at Robin, no, never at him. It was hate directed to himself, for not having the guts to tell him, for letting him go. <br/> It just sucks. Liking someone he can’t have, seeing him every day, but knowing that he’ll never be his. It’s the worst feeling because all Wally can do is dream about and wish for him, but never have him.<br/> “Okay, I understand”, said Robin with finality and a stone-cold face but Wally saw the sadness in it. “Then we are done”, and with that, the boy turned around one’s heel and went away. <br/>Wally could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, because shit, he really fucked up. Because now, they probably weren’t even friends anymore. He is going to just become another part of his past, a memory, which will fade more and more every day, and soon, they will be strangers again. <br/> “Are you fucking serious now?!”, asked him a furious Artemis, who probably had a front seat on this little show and she looked like she would kill him with her bare hands at every moment. Wally dried his cheeks and eyes fast, she didn’t need to know that he was, well, crying.<br/> “What do you want?”, he asked her and gave her a dirty look.<br/> “I want you to apologize to him! I thought you would like him, but how you just treated him was.. that was low, even for you”, she looked less angry and more tired as long as she spoke.<br/> “I don’t know what you are talking about. We are just friends, well, we were”, lied Wally to her, even when he was sure that the archer already knew about his feelings. But he couldn’t and wouldn’t tell someone how he felt, he just wasn’t able… <br/> Artemis looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “’ Just friends’, huh? Well, ‘just friends’ don’t steal secret glances at each other, ‘just friends’ don’t get jealous when the other one is with someone else. ‘Just friends’ don’t get butterflies from each other and ‘just friends’ don’t hold each other like that. ‘Just friends’? Yeah, right.” <br/> “Arty please, not right now”, Wally pleaded, and tears were stinging in his eyes again. Goddammit.<br/> “Hey, it’s okay, I’m sorry for pushing you”, she apologized to him and pulled him in a hug, which was a little uncomfortable, because Wally was taller than her and she insisted to pull him down what led him in an awkward position. <br/> “You know, how should he have chosen you, when he didn’t even know that you were an option?”, she asked him and let him out of the hug.<br/> “I already know that I fucked up and I know that I’m too late. Now, he is with Jack. They are dating, Artemis, dating!” He held his emotions back for to long and now they were overwhelming him. The whole week, it was like that Wally felt everything at once or nothing at all. <br/> ‘I don’t know what’s worse: Drowning beneath the waves or dying from thirst.’ Yeah, Wally definitive had to stop watching all the chick-flick movies.<br/> “You are lucky that I’m a girl and know how to handle being overly emotional.” “ ‘m not”, Wally protested, but Artemis was already pulling him towards the zeta tube. <br/> “What are you planning”, the speedster asked the girl skeptically.<br/> “We”, she activated the zeta tube, “are going shopping.” They came near the shopping mall and in binge 2 minutes, they were in the climatic arcade of Gotham City and for a city where it is normal that a man dressed up as a bat jumped from rooftops and beats up criminals, it looked like every other Wally has seen.<br/> “Oh, they have a Starbucks. I’ll give you twenty bucks when you ask them if you could get a venti cup filled to the top with only espresso”; Artemis mood was rubbing off on Wally who slowly started to feel better.<br/> “Only if you drink it”, he dared her. <br/> “No way”, she laughed.<br/> “Come on, do it for the Vine.”<br/> “Wallace West, are you trying to seduce me?”, Artemis asked and mischievous gleamed in her eyes.<br/> “Oh, I think I already did.” The blonde archer laughed at that. “Then go get that cup Baywatch, I’m going to reserve us a place at taco bell”, she looked him in the eyes and a grin sped over her face. “We are going to get sooo wasted”, she laughed at her own, and bad, joke and then went off to hunt a table for them down. It was just easy to laugh with her, just like with…<br/> Wally shook his head and headed to Starbucks to get this devil’s brew. He strolled down the shops with their colorful signs and decorated windows to the coffee shop. He ordered the venti cup of espresso and the face of the barista was gold worthy, Wally nearly died from holding his laughter back. He then really broke down from laughing when the cup of coffee came with the name ‘Walby’.<br/> “Hey, ehm Wally, correct?”, asked him someone behind him and he nearly dropped his cup. This voice… like molten dark chocolate. Oh no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, Chapter 3 is up!!! Thank you all so much for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, heeey”, Wally said awkwardly as he turned around and then added, “Jake, isn’t it?” <br/>Yeah, a total asshole-move to guess the name purposely wrong, but Waly couldn’t resist.<br/> “Almost, it’s Jack”, he corrected him, and a small smile was directed towards him. He had to admit, the guy was as hot as a California Reaper.<br/>“So, um, what’ya doing here?”, asked Wally him after they both remained silent for far too long to be comfortable. <br/>“Well, I’m actually here to pick up coffee, and then I’ll have to hurry up to meet Dick”, he said and smiled when he mentioned his name. It was a warm smile and full of love. <br/>“Oh, yeah, I heard that you two are… you know, official”, the Speedster said bitterly. <br/>Jack's eyes went wide. Dammit, he figured out, that Wally was jealous, why can’t he control his feelings? Looks like he isn’t as dumb as Wally gave him credit for.<br/>“Did he… ah, Dick”, he licked his lips and looked really stumbled, “did he said that we are, ehm…dating? I mean, we didn’t talk about what this between us is, but that’s…”, he broke up. “That’s amazing, Dick is amazing”. Jack was now grinning like an idiot.<br/>Oh shit, if he was now the reason, why they two are together, he would fucking lose his mind.<br/>The barista called Jack’s name and he took his two cups of coffee and then said goodbye to the red-haired, but Wally felt so numb – it just felt so surreal. <br/>Just like in a vivid dream, he went out of the coffee shop and made his way down the mall.<br/>“HEY, YOU!”, suddenly screamed a girl's voice behind him and when he turned around, he was tackled by a blonde girl. Wally was so startled; he nearly used his superspeed to throw her in the nearest wall, but he then just used it to save his cup of coffee.<br/>He stared at the girl, and the realization hit him. <br/>“Olivia?”, he asked her in shock, as he realized who this girl was. <br/>“Duh”, she said and let him out of this… hug. <br/>“You look like shit”, she commended then and scanned him from the top to the bottom.<br/>“Charmant as ever”, he returned and forced a bright smile on his face. <br/>“Woah, stop, you look like the Joker right now”, she looked at him and there was concern in her eyes. “What happened?”<br/>Wally looked at his shoes, “Everything is…. perfect”, he nearly spat the last word out.<br/>“Sure, and the sky is actually floating vodka and the air is just really thin candy flosses we breathe in”, she retorted and gave him a ‘don’t-give-me-this-shit’ look. “Come on, you can talk to me. No judgment.”<br/>“I actually am here with someone, so, maybe later?”, he tried to gently get rid of her.<br/>“Nah, I’ll just come with you”, she smiled at him and he noticed that she knew what he was trying to do. “Are you always this penetrant?”, he asked Olivia with faked annoyance.<br/>“Yes”, she answered simply. He huffed at that.<br/>“So, where are we going?”, she wanted to know.<br/>“A friend of mine reserved us a table at Taco Bell”, Wally told her with a sight, but secretly, he was glad that he met her - she had the ability to lift everyone’s mood with her present. <br/>Yeah, but not like he would ever tell her that.<br/>“Hey Walls, I got us a table”, called Artemis and waved from a table in the crowded fast-food restaurant. A few people, who were apparently waiting for a table, gave Artemis a dirty glance and the Archer just smiled innocently. <br/>“Wow, that girl has courage”, exclaimed Olivia in awe, while she saw how Arty gave a group of boys a death glare, who were trying to approach the table - they nearly died from fear. <br/>“Hey Baywatch, who’s your friend?”, asked Artemis, as they two sat down. <br/>“Olivia, I sit in History before you.” <br/>“Oh, yeah, I remember you. You were the girl who tried to skip school, got caught on her way out, and then said as her defense she had to go ‘iron’ her friend’s cat.”<br/>“Yeah, was definitely not my brightest hour”, she claimed. <br/>“Why haven’t I heard from this, that’s hilari-“, Wally broke up as he saw, who entered the Taco Bell.<br/>“You okay there Baywatch, what’s the matt-… oh”; exclaimed Artemis and followed Wally’s glance.<br/>Jack entered the fast-food restaurant with a boy in a blue sweater and fitting black jeans, which hugged the boy’s every curve so damn well. As they came in like that, they looked like two models in a commercial for perfume or something. Wally recognized the boy in the blue sweater and of course, it had to be Dick and the red-headed felt like the whole universe had too much free time and a cruel sense of humor.<br/> Their eyes met and Wally saw how Dick’s blue eyes went wide for a second, but just as fast as the Speedster could eat 10 Hot Dogs, the bird’s face turned into a mask, without leaking any of his emotions through it.<br/>Dick turned to Jack and said something to him, who frowned at whatever the younger told him and then looked at Wally. The red-haired boy faced many Villains, who tried to kill him with their glances, but man, Jack was really good at it. Perhaps he had such a good death-glare because he was some sort of assassin, who fell in love with Dick, or maybe he tried to get hold one the Wayne-fund through him. Or maybe, he was just really pissed, because the boy told him, how an ass Wally was. Yeah, probably that. <br/>They still were holding eye-contact and Wally could feel his face heat up in shame. Jack then pulled Dick into a kiss, which was really… well, heated. The Speedster was near on losing control over his powers, he swears, when they weren’t in such a crowded place, he would have vibrated right through the floor.<br/>Dick didn’t look too pleased with it, because he was the one who detached himself from Jack first and well, Wally knew him. He knew that the boy didn’t like it when people, in general, were so passionate in public. <br/>The red-haired didn’t hear what Dick said to him, but Jack looked a little stumbled and the boy was now approaching their table. Oh god, shit, would Dick make fun of him in here, or would he out him in front of everyone as a homophobic idiot. Okay, he was now standing in front of him and he looked really – nervous?<br/>“Hey Wally, can we maybe talk for a second?”, he asked him and fidget at the hem of his sweater. “Hey Arty and Olivia, I assume? “, he greeted the two blondes. The Archer smiled at him encouraging and Olivia just waved.<br/>“Yeah, sure, let’s go out”, he suggested, and Dick smiled at him a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I'm finally done!<br/>Thank you all for reading this story &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally followed Dick out of the Taco Bell and towards the arcade and man, his heart was beating in his chest like crazy. Thousands of thoughts stoke throw his mind. They went from ‘oh my god, he is going to tell me that he wants to have nothing more to do with me’ to ‘maybe he's giving me a chance to apologize’ and then to ‘he is going to tell me he is going to leave the team’. Yeah, sometimes his superspeed was just a pain in the ass because instead of thinking in normal speed, his mind was able to think as fast as he can run.<br/>“So, how was your day?”, he tried to start a conversation. <br/>“Well, no one died”, the boy replied, eyeing the older one. <br/>“Those are your standards?” <br/>“Apparently”, he returned. <br/>“Are you mad?”, he asked Dick finally.<br/>“No”, the younger claimed. <br/>“You look mad”, explained the speedster.<br/>“I’m not mad.”<br/>“Your face is screwed up like your mad.”<br/>“I’m perturbed, not mad.”<br/>There was a moment of silence, where they both kept silent to each other.<br/>“You still look mad”, he commented randomly.<br/>“I’m NOT mad, but I will be soon.”<br/>Dick glared daggers at him, just like he always did when the red-headed mocked the bird. It was somehow comforting.<br/>“I’m sorry”, Wally told the boy.<br/>“Oh, you are?” There was a hint of anger in his voice and the red-headed could swear that he was still holding their fight against him.<br/>“You know, I have nothing against your sexuality. Heck, I’m myself not straight”, Dick’s mouth fell open, “and I’m sorry that I gave you the feeling like I am and that I wouldn’t stand 100 percent behind you.”<br/>“Then what was your proble-… oh.” It looked like he finally added two and two. His face lighted up and then he started laughing.<br/>“Okay, I think I missed something?” Wally looked at the laughing boy before him, which had to doubt over and tears were already shimmering in his eyes.<br/>“You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot. We’re the co-presidents of Club Idiot”, Dick said, still laughing.<br/>The speedster was now really confused, and it must have reflected itself on his face, because the ebony-headed explained, “You, Sir, have a crush on me.”<br/>Wally’s face started heating up and he could feel how he was turning into a living tomato.<br/>“I’m going to pretend I got a super important text and go somewhere that’s not here, so… see you.” The red-headed boy tried to escape this situation as fast as possible. Maybe he could save a bit of his damaged pride this way.<br/>“Aw, come on Walls, I wanted to confess to you too, but I can’t when you’re leaving.<br/>”Wally nearly stumbled over his own feet, but he could catch himself. He turned around to face Dick. He found a little satisfaction in it that the boy in return was also red, even when Wally found that it looked just too good on him. Darn it.<br/>“You wanted to do what now?” And there goes his chance to look cool. <br/>“I”, Dick pointed at himself, “wanted to confess”, he out his hand over his heart, “to you”, he pointed at the older boy. <br/>“Yeah, I got that, but why?” <br/>“Because I… like you?” <br/>“But you and Jack- “ <br/>“There’s no me and Jack”, Dick cut him off, “I told him before that this between us wouldn’t work out.” <br/>“And the kiss was just platonic or what?”, Wally asked ironically. <br/>“I have to admit, he kisses really good, like, damn.” “Okay, too much information’s”; the older boy cried out. “But I told him that this wasn’t okay and that we are just friends”, he explained.  <br/>The smaller boy took his hands into his much smaller and looked him deep into his eyes and Wally was lost another time in the absurd blue of them. <br/>“Walls, I love you. It’s just… I look at you and I see the kind of person I want to share my life with. And I know I probably sound crazy, but I’ve never been able to look at someone the way I look at you. Maybe if I haven’t been so afraid of rejection, I would’ve asked you to go to the dance with me.” The red-headed boy was so hot, he felt like he could burst out into flames every given moment. And now Dick looked at him with a small smile and this soft expression in his eyes, full of hope and love. And he was waiting for his answer. <br/>Meanwhile, Wally was internally panicking, he wasn’t prepared for this. <br/>“There’s- I should- I should say something. I know I’m… Me… I like you. A lot.”, he took a deep breath and started again. <br/>“Dick, I want you too, I want this too. All of it. I see us getting married and moving in together. I see us cuddling on the couch and waking each other up with good morning kisses. I see us smiling for no reason, annoying the hell out of each other when we’re bored, and never leave each other’s side. Because I see us together till we grow old. And I don’t understand it. I don’t understand how someone as amazing as you could want to be with me, because I look at you and see perfection. Then I look at me and I see flaws only and I’m-“, his torrent of speech was suddenly interrupted when a soft pair of lips crashed against his. <br/>His mind blacked out and he was lost in the heat and the sensation of this kiss. They broke apart to catch their breath. <br/>“I just want you to be happy”, whispered Wally just loud enough for Dick to hear it. “And naked”, he added louder. The boy laughed at that. <br/>“Man, you were so awkward at first.”, Dick stated with a bright smile on his face. <br/>“Please don’t tell Artemis”, he pleaded. <br/>“Oh, I ain’t going to say a word.” <br/>“You are going to make me tell her, aren’t you?” <br/>“Loud and clear. In every nitty-gritty detail.” Wally sighed at that and rolled his eyes, but he was after all smiling happily at the boy.  <br/>“Come on Walls, I want Arty to meet my new boyfriend”, he exclaimed happily and took the speedster's hand and drag him back towards the Taco Bell. <br/>The word ‘Boyfriend’ still rang in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>